


Birthday

by knd



Series: momoharuweek2018 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knd/pseuds/knd
Summary: Harukawa looks for a birthday present for Momota





	Birthday

Kaito Momota 

Height: 184cm  
Weight: 74kg  
Chest: 90cm  
Blood Type: 0

D.O.B: April 12  
Likes: Decorative plants  
Dislikes: The occult  
Notes: Super High School Level Astronaut 

Such was the information displayed on my Monopad when I had decided to check out Momota's report card. The reason why I had decided to check it out to begin with, was displayed there. His date of birth, April 12th, that was today. In other words, today was his birthday. I was aware that worrying about birthdays in a situation like the one us Super High School Level students we were put in wasn't the smartest thing to do, and I was under no obligation of giving him a birthday present, moreover it was true Momota could be extremely annoying at times, however, he was doing a lot for me and due to his help I was able to stand up against "it" a little. I was grateful to him, and I wanted to express my gratitude with a little birthday present, as a token of my appreciation. Which is why I had decided to check out his report card, and what I was interested in particular, were his likes. It seemed he was interested in decorative plants, which was a bit surprising. I wouldn't have pegged Momota for someone with a green thumb, maybe the reason why he wanted to train under the wisteria was because he liked the flowers? Well, there was no use thinking about it. Now that I had found out he liked decorative plants though, that didn't really help me. After all I couldn't grow a plant in a single day. I knew there was a decorative plant like present available at that shady casino that Monokuma put on school grounds for who knows what reason, but I had not enough casino coins to afford it. Aside from plants, Momota made clear to everyone that he loved anything space related, and there were items like that in that gashapon machine like system Monokuma came up with, but there was no guarantee I could easily get my hands on one of the items that were to Momota's taste with the number of coins I had. I also had wanted to give Momota something that would remind him of me, but that restricted my choices considerably. In other words, I was at a standstill. I was taught that there was no use thinking about useless things, but even then, I really did want to give Momota a present. Even if I tried to get the thought out of my head, it just wouldn't go away, and there was also the fact that not getting anything for someone who had gotten me a birthday present himself didn't sit well with me. Realizing that staying holed up in my room wouldn't make me come up with any good ideas, I got on my feet, and went outside, to see if anything would strike me with the inspiration I needed

\---

The place where my wandering brought me to was the cafeteria. Whenever I felt in a somewhat bad mood, I had a habit of eating sweets, doing that had always calmed me in the past, and maybe some sugars could help giving me some ideas. I know it was a naive belief, and that an assassin like me having such a habit sounded like nothing more than a joke, but whenever I felt stressed, I found myself eating sweets before even realizing it. I had done that ever since I was a little child. Thinking that, I headed to the kitchen in the cafeteria, which was replenished with food everyday, put in there by who knows who. Today as well, there were some cakes in different tastes made available to us students. I grabbed a slice of one such cakes, which was chocolate flavored. I hated to admit it, but the taste was delicious, and it reminded me a little of the cakes that I would eat as a child with the other children of the orphanage, back then, there would always be cakes during special events, and just as I was thinking that

A cake? Cake are usually for birthdays right? But Momota doesn't like sweets does he? Wait, it doesn't need to be a cake

Just like that, against all odds, having this snack really had given me an idea. I didn't know how good my cooking skills were, as even back in the orphanage we had a chef cooking for us children, but I had no other ideas in mind, and this was something worth trying out, as now I didn't have too much time left to buy him another present, and the kitchen had plenty of ingredients and cooking books. I would have tried preparing Momota a lunch.

With that resolution in mind, I got to work.

\---

When I had finished, the food in front of me had a look that wasn't too bad, but wasn't too good either. When I taste tested it, the flavor too, was not too bad nor too good. In other words it was a totally mediocre lunch, that even when placed on a tray, adding a message that read "Happy birthday, Momota" still didn't look like anything special. If Momota wanted something to eat, going to someone like Toujou would have been better, and it was just natural to sacrifice something mediocre for something better from an objective standpoint. That's what I have always been taught, cast away the unneeded. That's why, I started to ponder about what to do with the tray of food, and just as such thoughts entered my mind, Akamatsu's cheerful voice entered my ears, however, she wasn't talking to me

"Happy birthday, Momota-kun! Here for you!"

While I was busy cooking, it seemed both Akamatsu and Momota had entered the cafeteria, and the pianist was currently holding a buggy shaped toy which she was stretching towards the astronaut (trainee) in front of her. When Momota saw that, he picked Akamatsu's present up and started waving it around in the air, I wasn't sure as I couldn't make out their whole conversation from here, but it sounded like he was about to hug Akamatsu in return for the present. To put it in other words, he was extremely happy and satisfied with that present. After safely delivering her gift, Akamatsu waved at him and left the cafeteria, saying 'I am going ahead first' to Momota. 

Seeing that, I focused back to the tray in front of me. There was no way it would have gotten the same reaction out of Momota. I really should throw it away after all, there was no point in me giving this to him. Was there a point to me giving him a present to begin with? It was true I had wanted to give him one, but maybe I should just give up. Who in the right mind would be happy to receive a present from an assassin anyway? Moreover, it was food. Normally, people would think it's poisoned. Momota had plenty of friends eager to get him presents anyway, so it's not like me giving or not giving him a present would really change anything. Thinking that, I was about to throw away the food, but just as I did, I was interrupted by a loud voice

"Oh! Harumaki, you were here huh? I was looking for you! Anyway, do you know what day is it today? Huh? Huh?"

That voice belonged to the loud idiot who turned one year older today, who had just barged inside of the kitchen. Him interrupting like this made emptying the food tray here and now impossible, so for now I decided to shield it with my body so he wouldn't see it, and I would throw it away once he left. I decided to answer his question in the meantime.

"Today is April 12th." I answered curtly.

"Yes, that's right! No, wait! No! I mean, what you said, it's right but it's wrong! Today ain't just any ordinary day! April 12th is the day the most famous man in the universe gets celebrated!"

"Oh, right, April 12th was the day the first man to set foot on the moon gets celebrated, I had almost forgotten." I had of course, realized what Momota was hinting at, but I decided to tease him a little. I also didn't want to admit I have been preparing for his birthday to him.

"Huh? You know about that Harumaki? You are well informed! Let me tell you a little more about hi...No wait! What you said is correct but what I was trying to tell you is that today is the birthday of yours truly, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!" In the end he just came out with it himself, even though he probably wanted me to bring it up myself. After he said that, he continued, with a bright smile and sounding all excited. "Anyway, since today is such a special day, I organized a little party, everyone will be there, and of course you have to be there too, Harumaki!"

"I'll pass."

What was this guy saying? As if anyone would ever want to get involved with anyone like me. My presence would just ruin Momota's birthday party, he should have just gone ahead to his party and forget about me. If he goes away I will also have the time to throw away this mediocre food. However, to my answer, he didn't leave, and his expression turned serious instead, then he spoke up to me again.

"Hey now...what is that face? I thought you had wanted to fight back against your enemy, so why are you showing me such a face at a time like this?" Such a face? Once he said that, I had realized that my face had stiffened without me realizing. Meanwhile, Momota kept going: "I can't have my assistant showing a face like that! That's it! I am not leaving until you show me a smile and agree to come with me!"

Truly, the words of a stubborn, meddlesome idiot. "Momota, just go already, if you don't hurry you will be late to your own birthday party." I tried to convince him to leave.

"No way I am going without you. You think you won't be welcomed by the others? Well, you are damn wrong! If anyone complains about you being there, I'll punch them in the face!"

But obviously it didn't work, instead, it was his words that were about to convince me...well, aside from the punch thing. Maybe deep down I wanted to go. Deep down I wanted to get more involved with other people. Though I didn't deserve such a thing.

"You don't need to punch anyone." I tried to tell him. "But since you are so stubborn, I suppose I'll have to go for at least a little while...or else you are just going to annoy me about if forever, aren't you?" His answer to that was a muttered 'You don't have to put it like that...' after which he started pulling at my hand and started dragging.

"W-wai-!" but as he started pulling from out of nowhere, I lost my balance. I regained it fast, because of my training, and didn't do anything as embarassing as falling down, but another problem had emerged now. While I regained balance, I had changed positions, and my back was no longer hiding the tray of food...that is, my birthday present for Momota that I had wanted to throw away seconds ago. Once he had seen it, Momota approached it right away, and grabbed and read the message attached to it. The message that read 'Happy birthday, Momota" 

The present situation was making me very embarassed. Even if I wanted I couldn't come up with any realistic excuse for this, so I could just look at Momota's face as he read the message...and his face looked...happy? He looked extremely happy, his face totally brightened up after reading that note. He then turned towards me

"Is this for me? Can I eat it!?" and he was getting growingly excited. At this point I couldn't say much, and just told him "Go ahead, but don't expect too much." As soon as I uttered those words, he started happily digging in. I couldn't deny, seeing him eating so happily because of my food made me happy too. He ate it all in one go, and once he was done, he gave me his feedback.

"That was delicious! I could feel all of your love and passion preparing it! To think you cooked this for me! Haha! I am so happy!" How could he say such embarassing things? I was starting to grow embarassed myself. I tried to tell him what I have been thinking for a while. "It really isn't that good, from an objective point of view. I am sure you received better presents, and have eaten better food. This really isn't too much." 

"What are you saying Harumaki! Every present is different and unique! There is no use in comparing them! Even if two different people were to give me the exact same present, they would be two completely different presents! Because the feelings behind them are different, everyone has different feelings when giving a present! Feelings that can't be reproduced by anyone else! And I could only experience Harumaki's feelings through this present!"

What a Momota like answer. Once he said that, I felt a little relieved that I hadn't thrown everything away and that my present had properly reached him, even though the way he spoke about "my feelings" freely like that was quite embarassing. I couldn't fight back a little smile.

And then, I sighed.

"Well, shall we go to this birthday party of yours now?" 

At that, Momota showed me another bright smile, took my hand, and led me to where the birthday party was held. After that, I managed to have some fun that I haven't had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was Day 5 of momoharu week. I should have given Momota more space since it's his birthday, but I went for Harukawa's pov again in the end.


End file.
